Visita a la Tierra, segunda parte
by mishu86
Summary: Continuación de Visita a la Tierra, Loki ha regresado a Asgard con Thor para unos asuntos, mientras Evelyn se queda sola en la Tierra; pero a raíz de eso empiezan a pasar cosas extraordinarias... aventura 100%... UU Lo siento, no soy buena resumiendo algo que no está acabado xD
1. Chapter 1

**VISITA A LA TIERRA, SEGUNDA PARTE**

Las 5 am, despierto en mi cama. Miro el espacio a mi derecha.

Otra noche durmiendo sola, ya es la segunda vez. Os preguntaréis, ¿dónde está Loki? Eso mismo quisiera yo saber, se fue a Asgard junto con Thor.

Loki al principio se negó. No quería dejarme desprotegida, pero después de todo lo ocurrido la Tierra estaba a salvo de nuevo.

Me levanto de la cama, me pongo las zapatillas de estar por casa y me dirijo hasta la cocina. Tengo tanta sed, así que acto seguido me sirvo un vaso de agua fresca de la nevera.

Miro a través de la ventana cercana mientras dejo el vaso en el fregadero. Es muy temprano aún, las luces de la calle iluminan una calle amarillenta. Los coches empañados del rocío mañanero.

Estando en el mes de Octubre ya refrescaba un poco por las noches. Echaba de menos el verano, dormir sin preocupación de pillar un resfriado; si dejabas la ventana abierta.

Como no puedo dormir, vuelvo al cuarto, pero a mitad de camino lo pienso mejor y entro en el salón. Enciendo la lámpara de pie, junto a mi butaca y cojo el diario que hay encima de la mesita central. La noche anterior estuve escribiendo en él.

Reviso unas hojas y no puedo remediar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Allí anotado con mi letra pequeña... Donde explico unos sucesos un poco fantasiosos, pero yo sé que no lo son.

Ojeo desde el primer día. Las primeras líneas en voz alta y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas al acordarme de él, mi adorable Loki.

Como te extraño, canalla.- digo mientras sigo leyendo.

Querido Diario,

Ha ocurrido cosas extraordinarias esta semana, tanto que aún no encuentro el motivo..

Recuerdo ésa tarde como si fuera ayer. Yo saliendo del trabajo, yendo a casa y unos minutos después regreso a ese solar. Allí le encuentro, extraño personaje. Le pierdo de vista y una noche después lo vuelvo a encontrar. Salvándome de un loco a altas horas de la noche.

Allí se creó una amistad un poco extraña. Yo preocupándome de él y él poco a poco haciendo lo mismo.

Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido, la llegada de Thor en ésa tarde de verano, Capitán América, IronMan, Bruce Banner, Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcón, Nick Furia, Phill Coulson y el ejercito de Thanos, éste último un gran villano, difícil de olvidar.

No se di debo darle las gracias o no, pero a base de el Teseracto tengo una habilidad que a ciencia cierta, aún no se controlarla solo… la dejo salir a la luz cuando me hacen enfadar de verdad.

¿Cuándo volverás?.- me digo a mi misma de nuevo.

Pasado unos minutos caigo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo… el diario cae al suelo, dejando salir entre las páginas una foto a color.

En ella se puede ver a todos los Vengadores luciendo sus trajes, incluido Loki y yo abrazada a él mientras él sonríe… sí sonríe… estoy profundamente enamorada de su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto en el mismo lugar de esa noche, en el sillón...

No puede ser.- digo mientras me levanto y me desperezo como una leona.

Me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha, me lavo el pelo y me lo seco mientras me miro en el espejo. Esta semana he adelgazado un poco, con los nervios de estar sola…

Al rato llego a la cocina y me sirvo mi cuenco de cereales con leche, mientras pongo la Tv.

Suena el timbre de mi casa y lo primero que pienso es en Loki, pero él no entraría por la puerta... Puede tele transportarse tranquilamente… así que miro por la mirilla.

Abro la puerta mientras le echo una sonrisa.

Hola Peter.- digo mientras me echo en sus brazos, dándole un gran abrazo… de amigos claro.

Evelyn… te he echado mucho de menos.- dijo mientras me estrujaba en sus fuertes brazos.- Vengo acompañado.

Rompo el abrazo para mirar detrás de él y ver a la chica del supermercado.

Claudia, ¿Qué tal estas?- digo mientras le doy dos besos.

Bien, Evelyn… habíamos pensado en hacerte una visita, si molestamos…

Nooooo, nada de eso. Entrad, entrad… me alegro que halláis venido.- digo mientras les hago espacio para que entren al piso.

Gracias.- dicen los dos al unísono.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y les brindo que entren en el salón mientras yo recojo los platos de la cocina. Entro en el salón y les ofrezco algo de beber.

Al regresar a los pocos minutos donde ellos. Peter empieza ha dialogar con Claudia.

Bueno Evelyn, pensaba que estaba aquí Loki… ¿Dónde esta?- dice mientras le hecha un trago.

Me siento enfrente de ellos y cruzo las piernas.

Pues... no está aquí.. en la isla.

¿Y donde esta?- pregunta Claudia.- Queríamos visitaros a ambos.

Pues ha ido de viaje con su hermano. Hace dos días que partió y espero que no tarde en regresar.

Ellos se dan cuenta de mi cambio repentino de humor y deciden cambiar de tema para no lastimarme.

Bueno, ¿te hace venirte con nosotros a Inca?... vamos a la fiesta del Dijous Bo.- dice Claudia acercándose a mi y cogiéndome de la mano.

Di que sí, Eve.. nos encantaría llevarte con nosotros.- responde Peter con una sonrisa.

Lo pienso y decido ir. Éstos al saber que digo que si, se alegran y esperan a que me termine de arreglar. Llego a mi dormitorio, abro el armario y escojo un pantalón color rojo burdeos, una camiseta azul y unas deportivas. Las de la suerte, me digo a mi misma.

Cojo una chaqueta por si acaso y les aviso para alistarnos hacia el coche. No sin antes, coger el bolso y las llaves de casa.

Bajamos al portal, y allí enfrente aparcado. El mini de Peter, esta vez ya no es gris, lo ha pintado azul marino.

Me gusta el color.- digo señalándolo.

Gracias, después de lo ocurrido con la puerta, decidí cambiarlo.- digo Peter riéndose.

Entro en el mini y me abrocho el cinturón. Peter y Claudia hacen lo mismo y ella pone un poco de música.

Al escuchar las primeras notas sonrío.

¿Te gusta Norah Jones?- pregunta Claudia al ver la felicidad en mis ojos.

Si, me encanta.- digo sonriéndoles.

Peter y Claudia se miran y se cogen de la mano. Se miran a los ojos y noto que conectan hasta con la mirada. El amor, es lo mas bonito que existe…. Y eso hace acordarme de Loki, una vez más, una vez más de las milésimas veces que lo recuerdo al día…

·················································· ·················································· ·················································· ···

En poco más de media hora, llegamos a Inca… desde la entrada de Benvinguts (Bienvenidos) hay flores y festividad en el pueblo. Todo abarrotado de gente paseando con sus familias y amigos por las calles.

Acercamos el coche a un aparcamiento gratuito de la zona y salimos de allí. Caminamos unos minutos para llegar a la plaza principal.

Miles de tiendas, escaparates y todo repleto. Caminamos los tres apretujados para no perdernos entre la multitud.

Todo es precioso, desde los puestos de comida, de flores, libros, animales y un sinfín más.

Al cabo de unas horas decidimos ir a tomar algo, así que encontramos un bar de copas con una terracita muy maja.

Allí el camarero se acerca nada mas vernos y nos atiende.

Buenos Días.- dice mirándonos con una amplia sonrisa, mientras pasa un trapo seco a la mesa.

Buenas.- dice Peter mientras saca su paquete de tabaco.- Quisiera una Heineken.

Muy bien.- dice anotándolo en una PDA.- ¿Y usted?.- dice mirando a Claudia.

Yo un Martini.- dice posando un cigarro en sus labios.

Bien.. ¿y….?

Un Bitter Kas, por favor.- digo mientras me pongo las gafas de sol.

Muy bien, ahora mismo se lo traigo.- dice alejándose y dejando un cenicero en la mesa.

Me quedo mirando las vistas desde mi posición.

La verdad que se está muy bien aquí.- digo mientras veo como se encienden los cigarros.

Si, hace cosa de dos años que venimos aquí y la verdad que nos encanta.- dice Claudia poniéndose ella también unas Ray Ban.

Estuvimos charlando a lo largo de la mañana sobre el pueblo. Yo la verdad que había pasado por aquí, pero no cuando hay fiestas.

Peter se quedó mirándome un rato. Hasta que decidió hablar.

Dime Evelyn, ¿te apetece venirte hoy con nosotros a bailar?

¿Yo?, ¿bailar?... pues.. no se que decir..- digo dudando.

Anda, no te lo pienses demasiado. Es una buena idea. Así te despejas un poco, ¿Cuánto hace que no sales?- me pregunta ella.

Pues como un año la verdad.- digo recordando aquella vez que me invito Peter.

Pues que no se hable más, te dejamos en casa mas tarde y te recogemos a las 12pm.

Bien.- digo ofreciéndoles una sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos dando los últimos paseos y volvimos a coger rumbo a casa. Cerca de las 6 me dejaron en el portal, asi que fui al supermercado más cercano para comprar espuma de pelo y un acondicionador.

Llegando a casa, me llaman al móvil… Miro quien es..

Madre..- digo resoplando.- ¿Si?.

Evelyn querida, ¿Cómo estas hija?, hace días que no se de ti.- dice con esa voz de preocupación que ponen todas las madres.

Estoy bien mamá. Acabo de llegar de Inca con unos amigos y ahora me disponía a entrar a casa. Dime..- digo mientras meto la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Pues… ¿Qué voy a querer?... verte Evelyn, te echo de menos y tu padre también. Espera, espera… un momento…- se deja de escuchar su voz y se oye otra diferente.

Evelyn, ¿Cuándo vas a venir a vernos?- responde la voz de mi hermano menor Héctor.

Hola hermanito, la verdad que ahora no tengo tiempo, pero esta semana que entra os hago una visita sin faltar, te lo prometo.- respondo mientras subo los escalones principales para llegar al ascensor y pulsar el botón.

Vale, te esperamos entonces.- dice esto ultimo dándole el teléfono a su madre.- Evelyn, te esperamos la semana próxima en casa, haré lasaña que sé que te encanta.

Gracias mamá.- digo esto ultimo mandándole un beso y espero a que cuelgue para hacer yo lo mismo.

Llego a mi puerta y abro dándole un empujón mientras cierro con un portazo. Dejo la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina y llevo el bolso al salón.

Observo el apartamento, vacío. Así me siento muy sola, pero lo bueno estaba por venir a la noche. Saldría de este infierno gracias a Peter y Claudia.

Pasadas las horas, solo quedaba una y estaba retocándome en el baño con mi último modelito. Un vestido negro ajustado y mis zapatos de tacón, eso si preciosos, pero no podía correr con ellos. El pelo me lo solté haciéndome tirabuzones con la plancha de pelo, por ultimo me pinte los labios de un rojo pasión y lista.

Espere en el portal a las 12pm y un par de minutos después llegaron en el mini azulado que a esas horas era totalmente negro el color.

Hola chicos.- digo mientras me acerco al coche y me acomodo en la parte de atrás.

Hola, estas preciosa esta noche.- dice Claudia dándome dos besos.

Gracias, tu estas estupenda.- digo echándole un vistazo.

Gracias encanto, acomódate.

Hola Evelyn, muy bonita te ves, me alegro que hallas decidido unirte a la fiesta.- dice Peter complacido al verme y sonreír por su cumplido.

Cierro la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia el paseo marítimo. Aparcamos el coche un poco lejos de el paseo y entramos en un garito muy acogedor. Al entrar sonaba la música a toda ostia, normal los cristales eran especiales para el estruendo. Nos acercamos a la barra y Peter pidió un par de copas para nosotras, mientras yo decidí ir al baño antes de nada y retocarme. Claudia se quedo con Peter mientras guardaba nuestras cosas.

Al paso de una hora Claudia y Peter bailaban cerca de nuestras cosas para tenerlas a la vista, pero yo me puse en medio de la pista. La mayoría de gente iba en pareja, menos un chico que a mi parecer debía de tener unos treinta y pico. La canción que bailaba terminó y seguidamente cambiaron las luces a unas mas bajas. Sonaba una bachata y decidí irme de la pista ya que bailar sola no era mi intención.

Pero una mano se posó en mi brazo, me giro y veo a ese mismo chico mirándome a los ojos mientras me sonríe.

¿Me harías el favor de bailar conmigo?- dice mientras me suelta el brazo.

Si, tal vez debería haberle dicho que no, pero solo es un baile y eso no lo vería Loki así que…

Si, claro.- digo mientras me acerco a él y se apega a mí poco a poco.

La canción preciosa, de Romeo Santos… retumbaba en mis oídos y bailábamos al mismo compás. Al rato me da un par de vueltas y volvemos a coger el ritmo de la música.

Está visto que esto no se me da muy bien. – digo sonrojándome.

No te preocupes, déjate llevar. No lo haces tan mal, la verdad.- dice guiñándome un ojo.

Gracias, tu lo haces fenomenal.

A propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?.- me dice con semblante sereno.

Evelyn, así me llamo. ¿Y tu?-

Me llamo Luke.- dice mirando a su alrededor.

¿Y de apellido Skywalker?.- digo chistosa.

Muy graciosa.- dice soltándome una mano y señalándome con el dedo mientras se ríe de mi respuesta.

Perdona, era para cortar el hielo.´- digo sonrojada.

Y bien Evelyn, ¿has venido sola?

No, he venido con unos amigos. Están ahí mismo.- digo mientras señalo el rincón nuestro, pero no estaban ahí…- Pero, ¿Qué pasa?... no están ahí...- digo preocupada.

Vaya, menudos amigos tienes, bueno no te preocupes. Yo cuidare de ti Evelyn.- dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Yo con total desconfianza le aparto la mano y lo miro asustada.

Lo siento, pero como comprenderás no te conozco.- digo acercándome a nuestro rincón.

Allí esta mi bolso y mi chaqueta, los cojo y voy hacia la puerta y salgo de allí sin despedirme de Luke.

Él sale a la calle siguiéndome, mientras se pone una chaqueta.

Espera, Evelyn… espera.. ¿A dónde vas?.- dice acercándose a mi a grandes zancadas.

Voy a buscar un taxi. La verdad que no entiendo como han podido olvidarse de mi, no tenia porque haber salido hoy de casa…- digo molesta con ganas de llorar.. cabreada por lo que me han hecho.

Tranquila.- dice Luke mientras me para y me pone sus dos manos en mi hombro para calmarme.- Yo te llevare donde quieras, tengo mi auto cerca de aquí, a dos manzanas.

Gracias, pero no se si debería.- digo preocupándome.

Si no quieres, no voy a oponerme. Te entiendo, yo también pensaría igual, pero yo no soy mala persona. Te lo digo de corazón.

Dice esto ultimo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Fue un gusto conocerte Evelyn. Por si un día te gustaría que nos volvamos a ver, toma..- dice mientras saca un boli y un papel.- Aquí tienes mi teléfono, este mes estaré aquí en la isla, luego volveré a mi país.

Ooh, gracias.- digo mientras guardo el papel en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.- Un gusto.- digo mientras le estrecho la mano y el la coge para acercarse mas a mi y darme un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por el baile, chao preciosa.- dice esto ultimo dando la vuelta y yendo en dirección contraria a la mía.

Me quede allí mirando como se alejaba, así que decidí dar media vuelta e ir en dirección contraria a la suya para pedir un taxi. La calle estaba desierta, miré atrás y ya no veía a Luke…

Mierda… Evelyn… tenias que haberte ido con el…- digo mosqueada.

Sigo caminando y a lo lejos veo una silueta.

Vaya.. una persona nada más… ¿Dónde esta la gente?...- digo mirando y centrándome en la silueta que se va acercando mas y mas.

A pocos metros veo a un grupo de individuos, la verdad con malas pintas.. Así que decidí dar media vuelta. Un poco tarde, ya me había visto. Yo empecé a caminar deprisa, pero los tacones no me daban para mucho.

¡Eh!.- dice uno acercándose rápidamente a mi y adelantándose a mi para pararme los pies.

Este era alto y fuerte, pelirrojo y pecoso. Sostenía en sus manos una navaja.

Me quede mirándola un rato, sin parpadear. Los otros no tardaron en llegar a nosotros, en total eran cuatro.

Vaya, chica… ¿Qué hace una mujer como tu en un sitio como este?

Estoy esperando a mi novio..- dije mintiéndoles.

¿Novio?- dijo otro a mis espaldas.- pues lo esperaremos entonces, dos es mejor que uno.

Todos reían a carcajadas.

¿Qué queréis?.- digo temblando.

Tu dinero.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Acto seguido tire el bolso al suelo, y me gire. Todos estaban mirando dentro de el y cogiendo mi cartera, mirando las fotos y todo.

Mira aquí hay.- dijo uno ansioso.

Tan en su mundo estaban ojeando el bolso que me quite los zapatos sigilosamente y Salí corriendo calle abajo con los zapatos en la mano.

Oye… se nos escapa.- dijo uno alzando la voz.

Maldición.- dijo otro.

Salieron a correr detrás mía. Aunque no lo parecía... Tenía ventaja y seguí corriendo… Hasta llegar al mismo gareto, donde paré y vi que no había nadie... Cerrado… - Que extraño.- me dije mientras seguí corriendo.

Al poco, gire un callejón y me escondí detrás de un cubo de basura. Me tape la boca con ambas manos para no soltar ningún alarido. Pasaron cerca, pero no me vieron.. Estaba realmente asustada, uno de ellos con una navaja y me apuntaron con ella… no quería pasar mas por esto.. Me habían robado todo…

Un momento.- me digo mientras reviso en el vestido y encuentro mi mv. Hacia poco que había cambiado de mv y no tenia a todos mis contactos. Así que llamar a mama no era buena idea. Decidí coger el numero de Luke y llamarle. Tal vez él podría ayudarme.

Dio un toque y otro y nada, pero al tercero sono.

¿Hola?

Luke, soy Evelyana…- dije nerviosa.

Evelyana, te escucho muy bajo...¿ocurre algo?

Si, por favor ayúdame. Estoy en peligro, cuatro tíos me están acosando y no se como salir de aquí, no pasa ningún taxi….

Tranquila.- me paró él en seco.- Evelyn, dime donde estas y voy en tu busca.

Estoy en un callejón pasado de donde nos conocimos, detrás de un basurero, no quiero moverme de aquí.

Okei.- dijo intentando calmarme.

Por favor Luke, no me dejes aquí, te necesito…

Voy para allá, besos.- dijo esto ultimo colgando la llamada.

Me quede alli varias minutos mas hasta que unas luces alumbraron el callejón.

¿Evelyn?

Salí del escondite asustada.

Luke.- digo mientras me acerco a él y sin poder remediarlo lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho.

Tranquila preciosa, tranquila…- dice abrazándome.

Las luces del coche dejaron de alumbrar el callejón. Alguien había apagado el motor del coche.

Nos dimos la vuelta.

No.- digo agarrándome del brazo de Luke.

Vaya, vaya… así que este es tu novio, ¿no?.- dijo el pelirrojo amenazándonos con la navaja.

¿Novio?- dijo Luke mirándome.

Es una historia muy larga.- digo guiñándole un ojo.

Bueno, a lo que vamos… danos tu cartera amigo.- dijo uno regordete y calvo.

¿Mi cartera?, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?.- dijo dando un paso hacia ellos.

Por esto.- dijo otro mientras saco una pistola y me apuntaba.

Yo me quede fría.

No hace falta que lleguemos a esto.- digo Luke tirándoles la cartera.

Vaya, esto si que es dinero.- dijo el regordete mientras sacudía la cartera y caían los billetes al suelo. Mientras, los otros recogían todo lo de valor.

Luke se acercó a mí con sigilo y me abrazó.

Ahora que tenéis lo que queréis, dejadnos ir.

Todos se pusieron a reír.

No hemos terminado. Hacemos un trato. No te hacemos nada, si nos quedamos con ella.

Luke se puso en medio de ellos y de mí.

No, no me parece buena idea. Ya tenéis lo que queréis… dejadla en paz. Ella no os ha hecho nada.

Ya. Lo se.- digo el que iba armado.- Pero resulta que llevamos varias semanas sin complacernos y ya sabes…

Se acercaba más y más… Luke estaba tenso y yo asustada. No sabia que hacer…

_Loki…. Loki…. ¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito de veras?.- me dije a mi misma._

Luke se echó encima del tipo que tenía la pistola, pero no vio el plan de los otros tres.

Yo miraba asustada como ambos peleaban para utilizar el arma contra el otro. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que me alejé lo que pude de ellos, por si disparaban en algún momento.

Pero los tres restantes, me cogieron en contra de mi voluntad y el pelirrojo me puso delante suyo, apoyada sobre su pecho, cogiéndome con una mano por la cintura y con la otra con cuchillo en mano me apretaba en el cuello; con esa hoja afilada.

Basta amiguito, si no quieres que lo pague ella ahora mismo.- dijo apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

Yo chillaba de terror, al notar esa hoja afilada retenida en mi cuello.

Por favor... déjame..- dije sollozando asustada.

Luke dejó de pelear con el otro tipo y alzó las manos en alto para demostrar que no quería que me hicieran daño.

Déjala en paz… ya te dimos lo que querías… por favor…- dijo mirándome en todo momento a mi y al pelirrojo.

Quiero que te des media vuelta.- dijo el de la pistola apuntándole.

Luke me miró por última vez asintiendo e hizo caso a lo que le pedían.

¡No!.- solté mientras intentaba forcejear para escapar.

Para ratita.- dijo el otro apuntándome con la pistola.- Vas a venir con nosotros, mientras tu amigo se queda aquí.

Los cuatro fueron retirándose poco a poco, hasta llegar al coche. Encendieron el auto y me metieron dentro en la parte trasera con dos de ellos.

¡Luke!.- gritaba como loca.-Luke…

Pero no tardaron en amordazarme con algo. Empezaron a dar para atrás con el coche, cuando escuchamos un golpe en el capó.

Miré que pasaba y Luke estaba trepando por él. Estos empezaron a dar velocidad y mover el coche de un lado a otro para echarlo de ahí, pero nada. Suerte que su coche tenía baca.

Maldición, hay que echar a este peso muerto de en medio.- dijo el tercer hombre mientras cogía la pistola del otro y apuntalar hacia el techo del auto.

¡No!.- intenté que saliera algo de voz entre la cuerda que me pusieron como mordaza.

Fue efectiva.

Disparó una vez, pero pudo esquivarla por la curva que se dio en ese momento. Por fortuna y no sé como. Íbamos a alta velocidad, así que podíamos ser mal vistos por la policía.

Rezaba que fuéramos vistos por las cámaras de seguridad.

El otro tipo seguía intentando darle y yo intentaba pegarle en el brazo para que no le hiriera. Uno me pegó un golpe en la cara, que me dejó un poco aturdida.

A los pocos minutos empecé a escuchar a lo lejos una sirena, abrí los ojos y me moví un poco. Los maleantes estaban histéricos corriendo como locos.

Paren el coche, a la derecha.- decían los agentes.

Con suerte, conseguimos que nos encierren en el dique del Oeste, un puerto con poca salida una vez que entras. Los tipos salieron con las manos levantadas y tirándose al suelo.

Luke salió del coche de uno de los agentes, con arañazos en los brazos. Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me quitó la mordaza.

¿Cómo te estas?.- me dijo alzandome el rostro con sus manos.

Mejor, mucho mejor. Gracias Luke.- dije agradeciendole con un abrazo.

Se acabó pequeña.- dijo abrandome.

Un agente se acercó a nosotros mientras los demás arrestaban a los maleantes mientras les leían sus derecho.

Chicos, ¿Cómo os encontráis?, ¿necesitáis ir al hospital?.- dijo mirándome.

No, agente… nos encontramos perfectamente.- dijo Luke agradeciéndole.

En ese caso, es todo. Tened cuidado la próxima vez.- se alejaba de mientras que respondía.

Luke al ver que se iba, se acercó al agente.

Perdone, ¿puedo llevarme mi coche?

Si, claro. No hay problema.

Bien, vamos Evelyn.- dijo dándose media vuelta hacia mi.- Ven, te llevaré a casa.

Yo di media vuelta para entrar en la parte delantera del coche.

En todo el camino no hablamos. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado. La verdad que era extraño. Casualidades de la vida. Todo lo que me ocurre.

¿Evelyn?, Evelyn… ¿Te pasa algo?.- escuché por ultimo.

Lo siento, me había quedado adormilada.- dijeabriendo los ojos y cerrándolos un par de veces.

No pasa nada, ¿por donde vives mas o menos?.- añadió mirándome de reojo.

Sigue recto, pasado ese edificio grande, a la derecha.- dije señalando el lugar.

Vaya vives cerca de mí entonces.

¿Asi?, que bien.- dije sonriéndole.

El coche llegó a mi portal y abrí la puerta del coche, pero no salí de allí. Tenía que agradecerle todo lo que hizo.

Luke, no sé como decirte esto, pero gracias, muchas gracias por todo, no sé que me habría ocurrido sino hubieras llegado a mí.- dije preocupada.

Tranquila, ha sido un placer. La verdad ha sido muy entretenido. Vengo de Atlante, a diario pasan cosas así. Estoy acostumbrado.- dijo tranquilamente.

¿Cómo?.- me quedé atónica mirándole.- ¿Quieres pasar a casa a tomar la última copa?.

Me encantaría.- dijo apagando el motor del coche.

Salimos del auto y llegamos al portal. Subimos por el ascensor, en silencio, abrí la puerta y le di señas para que entrase al salón. Mientras yo buscaba un par de copas, hielo, rodajas de limón y una botella de Martini.

Al llegar al salón, lo vi revisando mis marcos de fotos. No sé porque me vino un _flashback acordándome de Loki… Loki…. ¿Cuándo me haras una visita permanente?_

Ejem.

El dio media vuelta asustado. Yo sonreí sin poder ocultarlo.

¿Nos sentamos?.

Si, gracias.

Nos acoplamos en el sofá y serví las copas. Él me miraba en todo momento. Yo me ponía nerviosa.

Vale, brindemos por esta bonita amistad.- dije alzando la copa.

Por esta bonita amistad.- dijo en tono grave.

Noté ese cambio de voz, pero no le quise dar importancia.

Bueno cuéntame, ¿Qué se te ha perdido por la isla?- dije dejando la copa de nuevo en la mesa.

Pues, vine con unos amigos hace como dos semanas, pero ellos ya se marcharon y yo quise darme un mes más de vacaciones. Las necesitaba.

Vaya, que bien. ¿y qué te parece?

Precioso.- dijo mirándome de forma diferente.

Ahí note su cambio de voz y por donde iba, pero debía pararlo… no me gustaban para nada estas situaciones y más porque en cualquier momento podría venir Loki… lo mejor sería dejarlo estar y cada uno a su casa.

Miré el reloj.

Vaya, que tarde es y mañana me he de levantar muy temprano.- la verdad que lo fingía bastante bien.

No quiero molestar más, me voy y gracias por esa copa.

Nos levantamos del sofá y me quedé en el centro del salón.

Gracias, buenas noches.

Gracias a ti Luke, buenas noch….

No me dio tiempo de terminar la frase, Luke me había abrazado cariñosamente. En forma oso. Yo acepté el abrazo, de todas formas le debía mucho por esa noche.

En el transcurso del abrazo, no percatamos de que alguien más estaba en el salón observándonos…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2…

Pasados esos segundos, nos despedimos y le acompañé a la puerta. Cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada en ella un par de minutos. Eché el pestillo por seguridad y me acerqué a la sala a recoger las copas.

Mientras lo hacía, desvié la mirada al ventanal y me quedé helada, al ver una sombra acercarse a mí por detrás.

Yo como único recurso me giré deprisa para ver de qué se trataba, pero ya era tarde. Ésa sombra se había transformado en un soplido de aire, con lo cual me asusté bastante dando un chillido, mientras me tapaba la cara.

Pasado unos minutos, decidí mirar todas las habitaciones, cocina, baño y terraza. Ni rastro de ésa cosa.

No encontré nada, ni una pista de lo que era. Solo sé que esa noche no pude pegar ojo y así hasta que no volviera Loki a casa.

·················································· ····························

Después de lo sucedido, pasaron varios días y ni rastro de ésa sombra y de Loki. Ya me acostumbré a no echarle tanto de menos como antes.

Así que durante el resto del tiempo, salía a la playa a tomar el sol con las compañeras de la oficina o a tomar piña colada con Luke los fines de semana.

En el trabajo pedí una semana de vacaciones, para poder despejarme y volver a conciliar el sueño.

Ése mismo día había quedado con Luke para ir al cine. La película estuvo bastante entretenida, él me dejó elegir.

Después fuimos a una heladería cercana a tomar unos batidos y llegando la noche cogimos el coche y me llevó a una cala cercana.

Allí nos tiramos en la arena blanca, alumbrada por la luna llena. Tomamos unos mojitos.

Estuvimos hablando sobre viajes, familia y pasadas las horas… llegó el tema de amores o desamores.

Yo no quería tratar ése tema, pero él me contaba cosas pasadas con su anterior pareja.

Así que ella se fue… me dejó solo y por eso decidí venir a esta isla a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones con mis compañeros… y la verdad, he tenido suerte… - dijo mirándome embelesado.

Se acercó más a mí, cogiéndome de la muñeca.

Yo quise echarme atrás, pero al momento lo tenía encima mío.

Querida Evelyn, lo que siento hoy aquí contigo, no lo he sentido nunca con Karen…- dijo acariciándome el rostro.

Si, muy bonito… pero no puedo corresponderte Luke, lo siento…- dije esquivándole y poniéndome de pie.

Él se quedó mirándome, mientras seguía sentado en la arena.

¿Cómo?... no entiendo nada, Eve…

¡Tengo pareja!- dije mirándole molesta.

¿En serio?- dijo atónico.

Se puso de pie sorprendido de mi respuesta.

Pero si la tienes… ¿Dónde está él?... Durante todo este tiempo, ¿Dónde está el?...- seguía repitiéndolo.

Pues la verdad, no sabría que decirte, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Solo se, que se fue con su hermano y no ha vuelto… sigo preocupada por él. Sé que debía decírtelo, pero en realidad no quería que me abundaras a preguntas que ni yo misma sabría responderte…

Me giré y camine hacia la orilla, derramando un par de lágrimas… la verdad, tenía que habérselo contado desde el primer momento, luego todo esto crea conflictos, pero no quería sufrir por Loki.

Luke se acercó a mí, quedándose a varios pasos de mí. Esperando a que yo continuara.

Te debo una disculpa.- dije girándome y dejando ver que había llorado.

No, perdona. Te he hecho llorar y no me gusta que sufras y más por meterme en donde no debo.

Gracias por comprenderlo, es duro para mí hablarlo y pensé que sería más apropiado que no te contara nada, la verdad, no me creerías…

Ponme a prueba.- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y haciéndome señas para sentarnos de nuevo.

Bueno.

Nos sentamos, me sequé las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Luke me ofreció.

Mi novio no es de por aquí.

¿No es de Europa?

Me hizo reír.

No es eso, cuando digo que no es de aquí me refiero que no es de este planeta.

Luke pensó durante unos instantes, hasta que puso los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo?... ¡ Que me quieres decir con eso Evelyn! con eso de que no es de este planeta.

Pues, que no es del planeta Tierra, pertenece a otro Mundo.

Luke empezó a reírse y me señalaba gracioso.

Eres muy buena… la verdad que al principio estaba a punto de creérmelo, pero la verdad es que no.

Lo sabía.- dije con tristeza.- sabía que no ibas a creerme, pero si estuviera aquí… seguro que me creerías.

La verdad, no sé qué pensar. Suena alienígena lo que me estas contando. No tengo una mente muy abierta, para creerme esto.

Está bien, yo lo he intentado Luke. Cuando regrese te lo presentaré y ahí podrás preguntarle lo que quieras.

Me parece justo.- dijo levantándose de la arena y mirado el reloj.- Creo que ya va siendo hora que te deje en tu casa, ahora que sé que tienes pareja. No quiero tener problemas de cuando debes llegar a casa…

Dijo divertido.

Ja-Ja… no tiene gracia.- dije mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Caminamos por la orilla de la playa, hasta llegar a unos escalones que nos conducía al aparcamiento.

Ésa noche fue muy especial. La verdad, pocos hombres se interesan por una chica que solo quiere amistad.


End file.
